Pretending
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Remus broke Hermione's heart - he can't know, how hurt she really is. Her best friend has a plan: Pretend to be in love with me! Will it stay "just pretending" or will she actually fall in love with him? Hermione/Draco
1. The Plan

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione/Draco**

**After DH; Sirius didn't die; Ron and Hermione are just friends; Fred, Remus, Tonks didn't die; Remus and Tonks aren't married and there is no Teddy; Draco Malfoy is on the light side and is Hermione's friend**

**In this story Remus and Tonks are the "bad guys" – I normally like them very much, but yeah^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I don't know what to think anymore, Drake! Why does he do that to me? It hurts to see him, to see him with her." Hermione whispered, almost in tears.

Hermione was, for about a year, in a relationship with Remus Lupin. She really loved him, still does, and she thought, that Remus felt the same, but one day, he suddenly broke up with her. She didn't understand why, but a few weeks later, she discovered, that he was with Tonks. It broke her heart.

Draco embraced his best friend in his arms and said "Shh, love. I know, you don't want to hear this, but he isn't worth it. You deserve so much more. Don't show him and her for that matter, that it hurts you. You are so strong, you can do this."

Hermione looked at him and almost smiled. When someone would have told her 3 years ago, that she would be best friends with Draco Malfoy, she would have said, this person is crazy. But here she was, in the arms of her former enemy. Draco was always on our side, but had to act like a total git, because of his father. As she discovered, that he was a spy, she couldn't believe it at first. But as he apologized for his behavior and saved her from Greyback, they slowly became friends. Now they were even best friends.

"Thank you, Drake. This week is the engagement party of Ginny and Harry and everybody will be there. Could you please come with me? I know, you don't really like that kind of things, but please?"

Draco looked at her and sighed, suddenly he had an idea.

"Yeah, I'll come with you and I kind of have an idea." he said.

"Thank you, so much!" she hugged him, but then suddenly pulled back and looked at him "What idea?"

"We are really good friends, so it wouldn't be a big problem to pretend to be more. We did it once, so we could do it again. I pretend to be your boyfriend or we don't really confirm anything, we just look at each other like we are in love, touch each other and so on. It will be fun and Remus and Tonks will see that you don't give a damn! And I can see their dumb faces." he smirked, really happy with his plan.

It was true, they once pretended to be girlfriend and boyfriend, to avoid some really annoying people in a bar. It was fun and they played their roles really well. Hermione thought about it and agreed.

"Okay, let's do this. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, love!"

"I owl Ginny that I'm coming with a date!"

"Okay. Should I order Pizza?"

"That would be lovely!"

Draco ordered Pizza, while Hermione owled Ginny. As the Pizza came they sat down, enjoyed each other's company and they discussed what they would say, when someone would ask about their relationship. Hermione was nervous, but Draco helped her and she knew, that she had to start to get over Remus. It isn't healthy to live in the past, so she took a deep breath and tried her best to clear her head and live in the present. She looked at Draco and smiled. She truly was grateful to have him in her life.


	2. Change

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day of the engagement party and Hermione had mixed feelings. She was excited for Ginny and Harry, nervous because of Remus and Tonks and grateful for Draco.

Hermione jerked as the doorbell rang. She went to the door and let Draco in.

He hugged her and asked "Are you ready, love?"

"Yeah, as long as you are here!"

"I won't leave your side, I promise!"

She smiled at him, grabbed her purse and the two walked to the fireplace to floo to the Burrow, where the engagement party took place. They stepped in and called out their destination.

At the Burrow they stepped out of the fireplace and Draco put his hand on the small of her back. Everyone was here already, but didn't notice them at first. Hermione looked at Draco nervously.

He smiled at her and whispered in her ear "Everything will be fine, love!"

In that moment Ginny saw them, squealed and ran over to them. Now everybody noticed them.

"MIONE, DRACO! I'M SOO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, THAT DRACO IS YOUR DATE? AH, THIS IS SO EXCITING, I REALLY SAW THAT COMING! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Ginny said loudly.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other amused.

"Ginny, calm down! Sorry, that I didn't tell you." Hermione laughed.

"Hi, Ginny. Congrats to your engagement!" Draco said.

Ginny had a huge smile on her face, hugged them both and said "Thank you, Draco. Come on you two, sit down and drink something!"

Everyone in the Order accepted Draco by now. It was a long way, 'til everyone trusted him, especially Ron and Harry, but now everything was okay.

Draco took hold of Hermione's waist and together they made their way, to the table. They got some curious looks, but ignored it.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said and Draco just nodded.

"HI MIONE, DRACO!" almost everybody except Tonks and Remus replied, but Hermione surprisingly didn't care and Draco was really proud of her.

They sat down and Ginny gave them something to drink.

"Congrats to you too, Potter!" Draco said smiling.

"Thanks, Malfoy!"

Even though they were friendly with each other, they still called each other Malfoy, Potter and Weasley.

"I'll be right back, just want to say hi, to Mrs. Weasley, okay?" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear. He nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione stood up and walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" she said.

Mrs. Weasley turned around, smiled and hugged her "Hermione, dear. How many times, do I have to tell you? Call me Molly! So, how are you? Ginny told me you'll bring a date, who is it?"

"Okay, Molly. I am fine. And you? I brought Draco as my date." She replied.

"I am great, thank you. Oh, really? This is great, Hermione. You know, after all you been through the last couple of months, you deserve to be happy. Arthur and I love you, just like you were one of our children, we want you to be happy."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She hugged her second mother and said "Thank you, Molly. I love you guys too. So, can I help you with something?"

Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek and said "No, thank you, dear! Go back to Draco and enjoy yourself. I have everything under control!"

* * *

"So Draco, you and Mione, huh?" Sirius asked.

Draco smiled and said "Yeah!"

"Don't hurt her, do you understand?" Ron said.

"I won't, someone already did a great job at that!"

Everyone knew what he was talking about and agreed with him. They were all angry at Remus and Tonks.

"You are a lucky bloke!" Fred said.

"Really lucky!" George said.

"I know" Draco said with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you lucky?" Hermione asked, as she walked back into the room and took her place beside him again.

"I'm lucky because I have you!" he answered.

Hermione blushed and said quietly "I am the lucky one!"

Draco kissed her lightly on the lips and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Ginny and Fleur said in unison.

"DINNER IS READY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered suddenly into Hermione's ear.

"Yeah, it is really strange, but they don't really bother me anymore. I don't know why, but I'm glad. And thank you again, Drake. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you!" she whispered back.

Draco had a strange feeling in his stomach, when she said, that she loved him. He knew, she meant, that she loved him like her friend and he didn't know where it came from, but he realized, his feelings for her, changed.

"Aunty Mione? Is Draco your new boyfriend? Why aren't you with uncle Remy?" Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter asked and the whole table fell silent and Tonks snorted.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled softly at the little girl. It was funny how a little girl can make the whole table uncomfortable, but she didn't know.

"Yeah, honey. He is my new boyfriend. You know, sometimes feelings change and uncle Remy's and my feelings for each other changed. He is with Tonks now and I am with Draco. Do you understand that?" Hermione tried to explain.

"I don't know. You did love uncle Remy, why not anymore?" she asked.

"Victoire, I don't think that is our business." Fleur said to her daughter.

"Oh, it's okay, Fleur! Really." Hermione said.

"I did love him, honey, but sometimes love just isn't enough. And sometimes it happens, that you fall out of love and that happened with Remus and me."

"Okay, aunty Mione. I love you and I will never fall out of love with you!" she said.

Hermione half laughed half cried "Oh honey, I love you too, forever!"

Draco kissed her on the temple and quietly said, so that only she could hear him "I am so proud of you!"

In that moment Tonks had to open her mouth "Congratulation, Hermione. Big show, but you aren't fooling anyone!"

"TONKS!" Remus said warningly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe it.

Again the whole table was silent and watched.

"You heard me. You aren't fooling anyone. You think, you can get Remus back, by trying to make him jealous, but it won't work. Remus is mine, he will never come back to you." Tonks spat.

Hermione looked at Tonks and felt Draco's hand on her shoulder. She tried to think of a reply, but had to laugh instead.

Everyone looked at her in either surprise, worry or like she lost it. Tonks just looked furious.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" she shrieked.

Hermione finally stopped laughing and looked at Tonks again.

"You are pathetic. I don't even know, what your problem is. You are with Remus, I am with Draco – end of story." Hermione said.

"What my problem is? My problem is you, you slut!"

At that, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Draco stood up and shouted at Tonks "Call her that again and you will be sorry!"

"Calm down guys! She isn't worth it." Hermione said and took hold of Draco's hand, because he didn't look like he would calm down. He looked at her and his face softened. He sat down again and drew Hermione closer to him, so she could sit in his lap.

"Dinner was delicious, Molly." Hermione said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, dear. I have cake for later too." She stood up and turned on the radio.

"Do you want to dance, love?" Draco asked.

"I would love to!"

They stood up and walked together to the living room. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and he put his around her waist and his forehead on her forehead.

"You truly are amazing, Mione." Draco said and looked deeply into her eyes.

Something changed for Hermione in that moment. Draco wasn't just her best friend anymore, he was something more. And suddenly they kissed. It started as a soft kiss, but soon got more passionate. After a few minutes, they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Wow!" Hermione whispered.

"Wow indeed. Mione, I don't know what happened, but I think, something changed between us."

"I know. Let's just see where this goes, okay? No rush."

He nodded and kissed her on her forehead.

"Aunty Mione, Draco! Can I dance with you?" Victoire asked happily.

"Sure, honey." Hermione said and picked her up. Draco put one arm around Hermione's waist and so, the three danced and laughed.

* * *

"They look so happy." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, they do." Harry said.

"She deserves it!" Fleur said, as she watched them dance with her daughter.


	3. Unexpected

**Hi guys..**

**So another chapter...**

**By the way - I got a guest review which only said "why?" ... I would answer the question in an author's note, but I don't know, what you exactly mean by "why?" ...**

**Why did I write this story? - I don't know, I just had an idea and wrote it**

**Why are Remus and Tonks the bad guys? - Because it fits the story, but I normally really like them ... **

**why why why ? ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the next couple of months, everything went perfectly fine. Hermione and Draco tried to be together and it went surprisingly well. They were really happy and Hermione hadn't thought about Remus or Tonks in months.

Everything was fine, until Hermione started to feel sick. At first, she only thought, that it was some kind of flu, but as her period didn't come, she began to worry. Her thoughts were confirmed, as she went to see a Healer. She was pregnant. Hermione didn't know what to do or think, she was pregnant with Draco's baby. She knew, Draco would be a great daddy, but the only were together for a couple of months and she was scared. She had to tell him and just hoped, he wouldn't freak out.

* * *

"Love, where are you?" Draco called out.

"In the bedroom!" Hermione shouted back.

This was it, she would tell him now.

Draco came into the bedroom and kissed her.

"Hey. Are you feeling better? Did you go see a Healer?" he asked worried.

"Hi, yeah, I'm better. The Healer gave me something. Drake, I have to tell you something. Could you please sit down?"

Draco sat down beside her and waited. He was worried, but kept quiet and waited 'til she started to speak.

"So okay. This is really unexpected and I am kind of scared and I want you to know, that I didn't plan this. I don't know how this really happened, I was on the potion and we used the spell, but Drake, I'm pregnant. I am sorry, please don't freak out!" Hermione said pleadingly.

Draco looked at her open-mouthed, but stroked Hermione's cheek gently.

"Listen, love. I know, you didn't plan this, I would never accuse you of something like that. So what, we didn't plan this, but it happened. We can do this. You and me, okay?"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you, Drake!" Hermione whispered after they broke apart.

"I love you too, Mione!" Draco replied.

That was the first time they said I love you, since they were a couple. Hermione was happy. She knew, with Draco, she could do anything.

"The Healer told me, to come back tomorrow, for my first baby check-up. Are you coming with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this." He kissed her again, but broke the kiss suddenly and asked "Do you want to move in with me?"

Hermione giggled, because of the very nervous look on Draco's face "I would love that!" and with that, the conversation ended, because they were very busy worshipping each other's bodies.

* * *

The next day, the couple went to see a Healer for their first baby check-up. They were excited and nervous at the same time.

"Miss Granger?" a Healer called out.

"This is me!" Hermione said to the Healer.

"You can come with me!" Hermione took Draco's hand and followed the Healer into her office.

"Please Miss Granger, sit down on the bed and Mr?..."

"Malfoy" Draco replied.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can sit on the chair next to the bed!"

"Thank you!" Hermione and Draco said together and smiled.

"So Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I am Healer Bullock and I am your Healer throughout the pregnancy. Today, we are going to make sure, that your baby is healthy and discuss just a bit of the following months. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, thank you!" Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"So Miss Granger, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I felt really nauseous, but the Healer, who confirmed my pregnancy yesterday gave me something for it and now I am fine."

"Okay, that is great. Now, I make a test, to look how far along you are and if everything is alright, so please pull your shirt up, just under your bra!" the Healer instructed.

Hermione did as she was told and the healer did some complicated wand-movements. Her stomach glowed in some colors and the Healer smiled.

"Your baby is very healthy and you are 9 weeks pregnant." she said.

Draco squeezed Hermione's Hand and kissed her temple.

"So, I want to see you again in 4 weeks. I think, we will be able to tell then, if it is a boy or a girl. I give you a vitamin-potion to take every day and if anything feels strange or wrong, please come to see me or another Healer. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't think so. Draco?"

"No, I don't have any either!"

"Okay, then here is the potion, Miss Granger and I see you in 4 weeks!"

"Thank you so much, Healer Bullock. See you in 4 weeks!" Hermione said and shook her hand. Draco did the same and they exited the room together.

* * *

As they cuddled together in the living room that evening, they both thought about their future.

"It's crazy. A few months ago we were just best friends who pretended to be in love and now we are going to be parents. Can you believe this?" Hermione asked.

"It is crazy, but it is a good kind of crazy!" Draco replied, kissing her.

"Yes, it is. How do you thing will everybody react when they find out?"

"I think they will be surprised, but they will be happy for us. When do you want to tell them?"

"I hope so. Hmmm, maybe at the Order-get-together in 2 weeks. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want, love."


	4. I'm not scared of you

**Chapter 4**

"Are you ready, love?" Draco asked as he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am!" she said, turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful!" he said and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, handsome. Let's go." She took his hand in hers and they flood to Grimauld place, where the party was.

* * *

"Hey guys!" the couple greeted everyone as they came through the fireplace.

"HEY!" came the reply.

"Sirius are you cooking today?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh no love. Molly would probably kill me when I would cook." Sirius laughed too and came over to her and Draco. He hugged her and shook Draco's hand.

"So how are you two?" he asked them.

"We are great!" "We are fantastic!" they said at the same time.

"MIONE!" Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna came over to them.

"Hey guys." Hermione greeted them.

They talked a bit and then Draco and she went to the table and sat down.

"Do you want something to drink, love?" Draco asked her.

"Oh yes. Water, please!"

Draco brought her a glass of water and him a glass of Firewhiskey and she thanked him.

They talked to almost everyone at the table, except for Remus and Tonks. As Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table the conversation died down for a short while and continued after everyone had food on their plate.

When everyone finished, Sirius stood up. That got everyone's attention.

"Hello again everyone. I just wanted to say a few things. First, I am glad, everyone could make it today. The war is now over for 4 years and I am happy that we don't have to live in fear anymore. This toast is dedicated to all the people who lost their lives, fighting for a good future!"

Everyone clinked glasses and Sirius sat down again. Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded. He took her hand and they stood up. Everyone looked at them.

"Yeah…ah..hi guys!" Hermione said awkwardly.

"We have an announcement to make and we thought, this would be a good time and a good place." Draco continued.

"Oh my Merlin! Are you going to get married?" Molly and Ginny asked excited.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then at Molly and Ginny.

"No, not that, but we are going to move in together." Hermione said.

Ginny and Molly looked disappointed and said "Well, that is great too!"

"Yeah, it is, but this is not all!" Draco said.

"No, it isn't. So guys. Draco and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." Hermione said.

The room went silent, until Ginny squealed, stood up, knocked her chair over, ran to them and hugged them both.

"OH THIS IS GREAT, MIONE. DRACO! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE GOING TO BE GREAT PARENTS. HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?" Ginny almost screamed.

The couple laughed and Hermione said "I am 11 weeks along."

Mrs. Weasley was behind Ginny and almost shoved her daughter out of the way. She hugged them both and then looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes "Oh my baby is going to have a baby. I am so happy for you, honey."

They all sat down again and got a few more good wishes.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and then at Draco and said "So, you impregnated our Mione, huh?"

"Stop it, right there guys. I don't want to hear the "we will kill you"-talk." Hermione said and they shut up.

"This baby will be reeaaaally good looking, Hermione." Luna said and Hermione started to laugh very hard.

"Hmm, yeah Luna. Maybe if the baby is a boy he will be born with a six-pack." Hermione said and winked at Draco.

"OOOH, I KNEW DRACO HAD A SIX-PACK!" Ginny exclaimed.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron cried.

"What? He really has a great body, even with clothes on!"

"That he has!" Hermione mutters.

"I don't know why everyone is so excited. This pregnancy was clearly an accident." Tonks suddenly said.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief and by the look on Draco's face, he was ready to kill her.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and whispered "Calm down, Drake. She is just jealous and bitter."

Hermione looked at Tonks and smiled at her "Jealous, much? I see, nothing changed. You are still pathetic. Leave my family alone, don't talk to us, don't talk about us, don't even look at us. Do you understand that? Mind your own business or you will be sorry. And I'm not kidding, I promise you!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Tonks said, but you clearly saw it in her eyes.

Hermione laughed and snuggled up to Draco "Just try me, Tonks!"

Tonks stood up and pointed her wand at Hermione, before anyone could react, Tonks was petrified and her wand was in Hermione's hand.

Everyone looked open-mouthed to Hermione, who stood up and walked to the spot on the floor where Tonks lay.

"I'm not scared of you either." She ended the spell, gave her her wand back and walked back to Draco, who immediately checked if she was okay. She gave him a kiss and assured him, that she was okay.

"Okay Tonks. I think it is time for you to go. And you too, Remus. I don't know why you are with her, but if you come to your senses, you know where to find us." Sirius said.

Tonks looked angry but said nothing. Remus looked sad and looked at Hermione and said "I'm sorry and Congrats to the both of you!" and with that he followed Tonks.

"Are you okay, love?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine, Sirius and thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for!"


	5. Worried

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was currently seven months pregnant with a baby boy and the last couple of weeks were really stressful for the young woman. She moved in with Draco, work was stressful too and she helped Ginny with the wedding planning. Even though Harry and Ginny decided they would get married after Hermione gave birth, it was already a lot to plan. Ginny asked Hermione to be her maid of honor, which she happily accepted.

Today was Hermione's birthday and Draco and she were invited to the Burrow this evening, where Mrs. Weasley planned on having a party for Hermione. Hermione told her second mother that this wasn't necessary, but Mrs. Weasley ignored her.

Hermione woke up from a good night's sleep and wanted to snuggle into her boyfriend's warm body, but realized that the spot where Draco normally lay was empty. She opened her eyes and wondered where he was, when she heard a variety of sounds, coming from the kitchen. She smiled, got up and went to the source of noise. There, in the kitchen, stood her boyfriend, preparing breakfast.

"Hmm. Morning, Drake." she said. He spun around, clearly startled.

"Mione! What are you doing up? I wanted to surprise you!"

"I woke up and so I searched for you. And you did surprise me!" she smiled at him.

He walked over to her and embraced her "Happy Birthday, love." He whispered and kissed her. As they broke apart he looked at her closely. A concerned expression came to his face. "Love, you are really pale. Are you feeling alright?" he voiced his concerns.

"I'm fine, Drake. Probably just tired." she said. Draco led her to their bedroom again and told her to rest, 'til he comes back with breakfast. So she did and fell asleep again. She woke up again, as Draco snuggled into her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake you!" he apologized.

"Nothing to worry about, I am really hungry, so it is perfect timing!" They sat in silence and enjoyed the wonderful breakfast.

"Thought about any baby names, yet?" Draco asked her after a while.

"Well, yes, but nothing seems right. You?"

"Yes, actually I did. What do you think about Aiden?"

Hermione was silent for a moment and then suddenly said "I think it's great!" and kissed him. Draco's hand gently stroked her growing belly and smiled into the kiss as he felt his son kicking.

"He likes the name too!" Hermione laughed.

"I need a shower. Do want to join me?" Hermione asked and winked at him. He smirked. Hermione stood up, but quickly sat down again.

"Woah, I think I wait just a minute longer!" Draco was beside her in a second.

"What's wrong, love? Are you okay?" she took his hand and squeezed it "I'm okay, I'm just a bit dizzy!" she answered him.

He took his wand from the bedside table and summoned a glass of water and a wet washcloth. She slowly sipped the water while Draco put the washcloth to her neck and forehead. After she told him, she felt okay again he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He draw a bath and took off her clothes and his, then he lifted her into the tub and followed. He sat behind her and began to gently wash her body. From time to time he gave her a back rub or caressed her belly. At last, he washed her hair, then his own. He left the tub and helped her out as well, dried them and carried her to bed again.

"Drake, you didn't have to do this. Also, I wanted to make love to you." she pouted.

He smiled and kissed her "I wanted to. Sorry, love, but no funny business today, I don't want you to faint." He smirked again and she hit him playfully.

"Come on, we can rest a little longer, until we have to get ready for the party." He said and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIONE!" everyone shouted as she walked into the Burrow.

"Thank you, guys!" she thanked everyone happily. After everybody was finished with hugging her, Draco led her to the table, so she could sit down. He was still worried about her and watched her closely.

"So, Mione. How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine. The past few weeks were a bit stressful, but I'm okay." she answered smiling.

"How is the pregnancy going?" Fleur asked.

"I went to my Healer last week and she said everything was fine."

"And how are you, Malfoy?" Harry asked her boyfriend. Draco looked up and replied "Well, I'm good, but really concerned. Mione almost fainted today." He said and Hermione glared at him.

"Draco…!" she said warningly. Everyone looked at her concerned, she actually was very pale, they all noted.

"Oh dear, I make you some tea and give you some crackers until dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley said and hurried off, even though Hermione reassured her that this wasn't necessary.

"Are you really okay, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Draco shouldn't have said anything to begin with." she told him and gave Draco another dirty look. Draco leaned over to her and kissed her temple.

"Sorry, love. But I really am concerned." as he whispered this, Hermione melted. She knew, he was worried, she shouldn't be this angry. She gave him a kiss and said "I'm sorry too!"

Dinner was amazing as always and everybody chatted happily, but Hermione didn't feel so well, even if she wouldn't admit it, so she acted as everything was okay. Victoire came over to her and sat in Draco's lap, so she could face Hermione.

"Can I touch your belly, aunty Mione?" she asked.

"Sure, honey. Maybe you feel him kicking." she replied, took the girl's hand and placed it on her belly. A few moments later, the baby kicked and Victoire looked at the belly with wide eyes.

"Wow. I felt it. Is there enough room for him?" she wondered. The others laughed.

"Yeah, he has plenty of room." Draco answered for her. Hermione meanwhile didn't feel well at all.

"Honey, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." she said to the little girl and wanted to stand up, but quickly sat down again, because she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"Ahm, honey. Don't you want to go outside with grandpa and he shows you all the muggle things he has?" she asked Victoire and looked pleadingly at Mr. Weasley, he understood.

"Come on, Vicky. This will be fun!" and both went outside. Hermione clutched her belly as she felt the pain again.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" everyone asked, but Draco was the most panicked.

"I don't know, but Drake, it hurts, badly!" she told him and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I bring you to St. Mungo's, love. Okay?" he helped her up and in that moment everyone in the room saw, she was bleeding, because blood run down her thighs.

"Merlin, you are bleeding!" someone said. Draco lifted her up, and carried her to the fireplace as quickly as possible and with a shout of 'St. Mungo's' they disappeared into the green flames.

"I floo there too!" Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time.

"If everybody wants to go there too, please don't forget to tell Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley told them and the five disappeared as well.


	6. One Moment

**Chapter 6**

One moment can change your life forever. One moment can change all your positive thoughts into negative ones. One moment…First, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, a second later it gets grey and a storm is approaching. First, your girlfriend and your unborn child are healthy, the next moment they are at St. Mungo's and you don't know what's happening.

Draco was scared, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, even if he would never admit he had, and he didn't know how Hermione and Aiden were, because nobody was telling him anything. The only thing he could do, was sitting in the waiting room with the whole Weasley family, plus Sirius, Harry and Luna and wait until someone would tell him what was going on. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone, but the Healer's told him to wait, 'til they were finished examining her. He remembered the time at the war, when Greyback attacked her and he saved her. This time around, he couldn't do anything and that caused a terrible feeling of helplessness. He could feel the engagement ring in his trouser pocket and felt nauseous. He wanted to asked her tonight, if she would marry him. And now…No, he told himself. He couldn't have such negative thoughts, they would be fine, they just had to be. Besides, he had to be strong for Hermione. The look of horror and panic on her face wasn't an image someone could forget that easily.

"Mr. Malfoy? Follow me, please?!" a Healer interrupted his thoughts. Draco shot out of his seat and followed the Healer instantly.

"Miss Granger wants to see you and we will discuss with you, what we found out!"

Draco was irritated. Why didn't the Healer say if they were okay or not? But he followed him regardless, he just wanted to see his girlfriend. The Healer led him into a bright white room, with two hospital beds in it, in the one near the window lay Hermione, looking pale as a ghost and with just the same bloodshot eyes as he had. He practically ran to her and as she saw him, a relieved look came to her face.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so scared." She said to him as he hugged her carefully and peppered her whole face with soft kisses.

"Me too honey, but the Healer will tell us now, what's going on!"

The Healer came to the bed and Draco sat on the edge of the bed and took Hermione's hand in his. They both waited with bated breaths for the Healer to tell them what happened.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, your son is okay at the moment, but he is a bit stressed which caused the cramps. Where you in a lot of stress, lately?" Hermione nodded shamefully and the Healer continued "Well, that was probably the reason. As of now, you have to avoid any kind of stress, also today will be the official beginning of your maternity leave. We don't want your baby to come two months early. I would advise you to walk as little as possible and please, don't lift anything heavy. We want you to stay for the night and you are free to go tomorrow morning, if anything feels strange or you have cramps or any bleeding again, please come again!"

They thanked the Healer and he left the room. The couple was relived, no, relived didn't even cover it. Hermione had happy tears running down her cheeks and Draco had to force himself, not to start too. He wiped her tears away and caressed her belly.

"Love, I'll be right back, but the others are waiting for any news. Prepare yourself for visitors." He kissed her and the belly and went to the waiting room, where everyone was waiting anxiously.

As everybody saw Draco coming into the waiting room, everyone stood up.

"They are okay, but Mione is on bed rest the rest of the pregnancy. Stress caused the cramps and bleeding. So she isn't allowed to move much, lift things and she shouldn't be under stress." He explained. Everyone let out a huge breath, they were holding while he spoke and Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"If you want to see her, you can follow me. She has to stay for the night, but she is free to go tomorrow." he said to everyone, while hugging the caring woman back. They all nodded and followed him.

One moment can change worry into happiness. One moment…


	7. WHAT?

**Hi guys :)**

**Sorry, it took me longer than usual, but my muse didn't come by this week :) I have to thank all of you, who read my story, reviewed, favorited or are following me/the story :) **

**Please review and I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Drake, I want to go, you can't stop me. I'm feeling fine and Aiden is okay too." Hermione argued. Draco looked annoyed and concerned "Why Hermione? You know what the Healer said, you should rest!"

"I rested for over a month now, Draco. I'm feeling really cooped up. It's not like I will dance around or anything, it's just dinner at Grimauld Place with everybody there. Please, honey. You can watch over me, okay?"

Draco sighed, he couldn't deny her anything, when she was looking at him with those beautiful big brown eyes "Okay, but please, love. Be careful." Hermione smiled and nodded, she reached out one hand for him, to tell him to come to her. He walked to the bed, where she sat and sat down beside her. She thanked him and kissed him softly.

"You'll be the death of me!" he whispered, shaking his head. Hermione just grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

"HERMIONE, DRACO! You are here!" The shouts came, as they came into the room.

"Hi guys." They greeted them and Draco led her to one of the chairs, so she could sit down. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Drake, I still can walk to the chair and sit down by myself!"

"I just make sure, you really sit down!" he answered.

Their friends and Mr. Weasley came to them and hugged them. Hermione looked around the room and saw that everyone was there, even Remus and Tonks. She didn't care, because she was happy just the way it was.

"Hermione you got bigger!" Ron said and everyone looked at him like he had three heads.

"What? Why didn't anybody tell me sooner? I didn't know, a baby would grow!" Hermione replied and everyone laughed.

"Oh, come on! You know what I meant!" Ron mumbled.

"So, how are you?" Luna asked Hermione and Draco.

"I'm fine, maybe a bit nervous, but apart from that I'm fine!" Draco answered smiling, caressing Hermione's belly.

"We are great. Aiden is healthy and I am too, but I felt really cooped up, so I convinced Drake to come here today. I can't wait until he is here."

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came into the room, with dishes following her "Dinner is….Oh, Hermione, Draco! You are here!" she cried and hurried to them. The pots flew to the table and placed themselves onto it. Mrs. Weasley hugged them "Oh Hermione, you look much healthier than last time. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Molly. No need to worry. By the way, where is Vicky?" Mrs. Weasley patted her on the cheek and said "She is upstairs, playing, but she is coming as soon as I tell her that dinner is ready. Victoire will be so happy to see you, dear. She really missed you. Wait, I'll call her."

Soon, footsteps could be heard. Victoire came into the room and spotted Hermione.

"AUNTY MIONE!" she shouted and ran to her. Draco lifted her up and placed her carefully on Hermione's lap "Aunty Mione, you are here! I missed you. Are you feeling better? Mummy and daddy told me you were ill."

"I missed you too. I'm feeling much better now. You know what, we'll eat now and after that, you can tell me everything you did, while I was ill."

"Okay, can I eat here? On your lap?"

"Victoire…." Bill said.

"Bill, it's okay, she can eat here. But you have to eat all your peas, okay?" Victoire nodded eagerly and Hermione smiled at Bill and Fleur.

Draco leaned to her and whispered into her ear "Did I tell you, how much I love you? You'll be a fantastic mum!"

"I love you too. And you'll be a great dad, Drake." she whispered back and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

"….and then, grandma baked cookies and I helped her." Victoire finished her story.

"Wow, next time, you'll help grandma with the cookies, you have to save one for me." Hermione said.

"I want one too!" Draco added, grinning. And Victoire giggled.

"Uncle Draco? Are you going to marry aunty Mione?" the little girl asked suddenly and Hermione almost chocked on her water.

Everyone in the room watched the couple with interest. Draco sighed "You know, Victoire. I wanted to ask her on her birthday, but aunty Mione got ill and I was really worried, so I didn't ask her."

"WHAT?" Hermione almost shouted. Draco looked at his girlfriend and then back to Victoire.

"But you know, Victoire, thank you for asking, because I think, I'll ask her now." Draco stood up and got down on one knee in front of Hermione. Hermione's mouth, meanwhile, hung open and tears began to fall.

"Hermione, I love you so much. You showed me what true love really means, you made me realize, that I'm nothing like my father and that I will never be like him. You made me a better person and you gave me a family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Hermione cried by now, as did Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Audrey. Victoire clapped happily.

"Yes, I'll marry you." she answered him, took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco exclaimed after breaking the kiss. He searched in his pocked for something and finally found it. It was an engagement ring and he put it on her finger.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Victoire asked and everyone laughed.

"Of course!" Draco replied.

Before anyone could congratulate Hermione suddenly cursed. The room fell silent and Hermione looked apologetic. "Sorry, but my water just broke!"

"WHAT?" that was Draco.


	8. Happy End

**Hi guys :)**

**This is the last (rather short) chapter of my story ****_Pretending _****- I really thought I should leave it that way...**

**Thank you all so much for the support :D it means soooo much to me!**

**Enjoy the last chapter :))**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Oh Merlin, this hurts!" Hermione said through gritted teeth, after she had a short break from pushing. Her water broke ten hours ago and 20 minutes ago, the Healer told her she could start to push. Draco sat beside her the whole time, hold her hand, massaged her back, comforted her or was just silent when she needed him to be.

"The worst part is over, Miss Granger! Just one or two pushes more and you can hold your baby." the Healer told her.

"You are beautiful, you know that?!" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Yeah right, I'm all sweaty and exhausted…" Draco kissed her temple and said "And even now you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I love you!"

Hermione wanted to reply, but the Healer told her to push. She did and suddenly she didn't feel the painful pressure anymore. She was confused for a few seconds before she heard the cry of a baby – her baby, their baby – Aiden.

Hermione began to laugh and sob at the same time as she fell back into the pillow. Draco looked amazed and really happy. Hermione could swear, she saw him wiping his eyes.

The Healer brought them their son, wrapped in a blue blanket, after checking and cleaning him "Congratulations to a very healthy baby boy!" the Healer said.

He was beautiful, he had lots of light brown hair, a cute button nose and Hermione thought he just looked like Draco, except for the brown hair. He was perfect. The new parents just sat there and watched him. They couldn't believe it – they created that tiny perfect person.

"Hi Aiden. Welcome to the world. I'm your daddy! The beautiful woman who is holding you is your mummy. Yes, your mummy!" Aiden made a gurgling noise and the new parents chuckled "Yeah, I don't know why she chose me either. I'm one lucky guy! One day you'll be in Slytherin and you'll be just as smart as your mummy!"

"We'll see if he'll be in Slytherin, I bet he is a Gryffindor…" Hermione butted in. Draco snorted.

"You'll play quidditch and you'll love it…"

"You'll hate flying!" Hermione objected and Draco snorted again.

"We'll love you no matter what!" they said simultaneously and kissed each other.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" they said and a little girl with strawberry blond hair came shyly in followed by the rest of the family.

"Aunty Mione, uncle Daco! Can I see him?" Victoire asked. Draco stood up and lifted the little girl up, so she could see him.

"Wow, he is sooooo tiny, aunty Mione." Victoire whispered and Aiden caught her finger with his small fist.

"Hi, we don't want to disturb you, but Victoire desperately wanted to see her cousin." Fleur said apologetic.

"You don't disturb us!" Draco said.

"Everyone….this is Aiden Malfoy!" Hermione announced and showed the rest of the family the baby.

Mrs. Weasley came to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek "Good job, honey. Congratulations! He is beautiful."

Everyone congratulated them and told them how beautiful their baby was, but then left the new parents alone. The couple just sat there and watched their son sleep, until they too, fell asleep.

Who would have thought that Hermione and Draco would fall in love, get engaged and have a baby after just pretending to be a couple? Not the two of them, that's for sure…


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys ...**

**Just read a guest Review ...**

**_"I thought you would do something with Remus and Tonks. But I loved the Story."  
_**

**... and I wanted to say something about the Tonks/Remus thing ... I actually planned on writing another scene with them - either a bitchy Tonks again or an apologizing Tonks/Remus/both ... BUT I decided against it, because I wanted I happy ending for them without any Drama :) I'm thinking about making a Sequel, where I can put that in, but only if enough people want it...**

**Thanks again for the Reviews/kind words **

**xx**


End file.
